Como Esta
by Panda Dayo
Summary: SeeWoo mencarinya . [SeeWooClara] #SecretSanta2k16


**vocaloid yamaha, crypton, etc.**

 **story panda dayo**

 **dedicated for #SecretSanta2k16** **and Saenatori**

SeeWooClara, prompt = karena di hadapanku, yang terlihat adalah sinar hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salju bulan kedua-belas turun lagi, merajai kota Inggris. Big ben terlihat amat megah, menemani hiruk pikuk warga Inggris menjelang Natal. Santa-santa palsu berkeliaran, menyapa anak-anak maupun orang tua yang mereka temui sembari memberikan gratisan permen. Ada yang menerima, dan ada juga yang lari ketakutan akibat melihat jenggot tebal palsu itu. Pohon-pohon natal tertata apik di sepanjang jalan, sebagian sibuk mengambil foto berlatarkan kilaunya. Bersama teman-teman, keluarga ataupun pacar.

Namun di balik semua cahaya itu, sudut kota tidaklah seindah malam ini. Kucing-kucing harus saling bertarung memperebutkan makanan, tong sampah isinya berceceran, dan anak-anak jalanan mendapat kenyamanan tersendiri di sana.

Ada begitu banyak anak-anak terlantar yang luput dari mata negara. Mereka tidur beralas koran seperti malam-malam yang telah lalu. Di antara mereka, masih ada seorang anak yang terjaga, pergi dari sana menuju kota dengan pakaian lusuhnya untuk mencari makan.

Namanya Clara, seorang bocah imigran yang terpisah dari orang tuanya. Tak punya tempat kembali, dan di sinilah ia berada sekarang. Hidup tidak layak setiap kali ia bangun.

Malam ini ia ingin memberikan makanan bagi teman-teman jalanannya yang sudah menemaninya selama ini. Entah itu hanya sekedar permen yang tercecer atau bekas remah roti, setidaknya sedikit lebih enak daripada menjilat kemasan dalam bungkus snack.

Ia akan menjadi santa bagi mereka.

Ia bersembunyi di balik tudung, bersembunyi di antara yang kecil tak begitu terlalu terlihat. Beberapa kali ia terkena senggolan kaki atau ditubruk sepatu ketika memungut sesuatu yang ia temukan, tetapi ia tak peduli, terus berusaha mencari dan mengumpulkannya dalam saku pakaian. Ia berjalan tanpa sadar hingga tiba di pohon natal paling besar di kota itu. Menjulang tinggi dengan megah, warna-warni, membuatnya terpukau tanpa henti.

Clara menoleh, melihat seorang bocah lelaki yang tampak seumuran memanggilnya dengan mencolek pundaknha.

"Ada apa?"

Bocah yang memanggilnya seperti sedang memeragakan sesuatu.

Clara hanya menggeleng, tak memahami verba yang coba diucapkan bocah lelaki itu.

SeeWoo, nama bocah lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas sembari menatap pohon natal dengan sedih. Salahnya sendiri sampai tersesat begini, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia turut menelisik Clara dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Penampilannya lusuh dan aromanya bau. SeeWoo tebak, ia gelandangan. Rambutnya sedikit ikal, mungkin jarang keramas hingga nampak kusut begitu.

Clara mengambil sesuatu di saku pakaiannya dan diberikannya pada bocah lelaki itu. SeeWoo melongo dan memandang heran ketika gelandangan itu memberinya beberapa biji permen. Clara hanya merespon dengan senyum, sebelum berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkannya. SeeWoo menatap telapak tangannya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian orang tuanya menemukannya, menangis haru bahagia. SeeWoo yang dipeluk erat hanya diam.

 _Di antara kerlap kerlip urban dan keramaian malam Natal, SeeWoo menemukan sesuatu yang menggerakkan hatinya._

 _hangat.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang berlalu sejak saat itu. Mungkin sudah sepuluh tahun lebih. Dan ini adalah kali keduanya berkunjung ke Inggris. Dengan persiapan yang telah matang, tentunya. Ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan tersesat lagi dan buta arah.

Ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman, menghindari hiruk pikuk orang di hari Natal ini. SeeWoo tahu agak mustahil dapat menjumpai gadis itu lagi setelah sekian lama. Mungkin sudah melupakan wajahnya.

Santa Klaus palsu masih menghiasi sepanjang jalan bersalju, membagikan permen kepada orang-orang yang lewat. Dekorasi Natal juga menghiasi etalase toko di dekat sana. Ada pula sesi foto bersama Santa Klaus bagi anak-anak yang menginginkannya.

Nafas SeeWoo tampak memutih di udara akibat dinginnya suhu. Ia melesakkan telapak tangan ke dalam saku, menghangatkannya. Sarung tangan tak cukup membantu.

SeeWoo tercekat kala mendapati sesuatu tak jauh darinya. Seorang gadis berpakaian lusuh sedang berjalan dan terlihat memungut sesuatu dari tanah sebelum dimasukkan pada saku pakaiannya. SeeWoo masih mengingat jelas paras itu, ia ingin memanggilnya tapi tak mengetahui namanya. Ia menyadari dulu ia bodoh sekali. Gadis itu masih asyik memungut sebelum bertemu pandang dengan SeeWoo. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menghampirinya. SeeWoo pikir gadis itu mengingatnya, dan ternyata tebakannya salah. Ia diberi permen beberapa biji sebelum ditinggalkan oleh gadis itu lagi.

SeeWoo menarik tangannya, menahan sesaat. Gadis itu menaikkan alis, heran. SeeWoo mencoba berbicara namun tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Ia bisu._

Gadis itu melempar senyum sebelum memisahkan diri perlahan. Menjauh dari pemuda itu.

SeeWoo hanyut dalam punggung gadis itu. Memandangnya hampa dan akhirnya hilang ditelan kerumunan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _fin_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n: Merry xmas 2016~~~~~here is fic for event Secret Santa 2016~! sorry sae i couldn't write well, #NGEK. hope you all enjoy to read this one

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
